


Утро не задалось с самого вечера

by Li_Liana



Series: Утро со сложностями [1]
Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Подарок Хелечке, подсадившей меня на это безобразие ;)</p><p>Написано в 2010</p>
    </blockquote>





	Утро не задалось с самого вечера

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Подарок Хелечке, подсадившей меня на это безобразие ;)
> 
> Написано в 2010

Утро не задалось с самого вечера. Первыми начали скандалить соседи сверху — вдохновенно, с битьем посуды и швырянием мебели. Переключая каналы и безуспешно пытаясь хоть что-то расслышать, Дамьен уныло поглядывал в потолок. Вот кем надо быть, чтобы так шуметь, живя над полицейским? Дамьен прекрасно знал ответ — полоумной престарелой матроной и ее еще более полоумной и к тому же страшной как божья кара великовозрастной девицей, которую мамаша уже не первое десятилетие мечтала сбагрить с рук на руки будущему зятю.  
Обычно соседки вели себя очень тихо. Но из любого правила бывают исключения. К полуночи Дамьен не выдержал. Мысленно ворча, что пристрелит обоих дур, если они тут же не заткнутся, он натянул брюки и как раз раздумывал, стоит ли брать с собою пистолет, когда переливчатая трель дверного звонка разнеслась по квартире. За порогом обнаружилась старшая соседка, которая, заламывая руки, рыдая и непрерывно кланяясь, умоляла месье полицейского как-нибудь очень аккуратно утихомирить разошедшегося после обильной выпивки жениха ее дочери, но так "чтобы ничего не было!" Под сей расплывчатой формулировкой встревоженная матрона подразумевала одновременно, и чтобы драгоценного будущего зятюшку в участок не забрали, и чтобы здоровью его не повредили.  
Хмельной женишок утихомирился быстрее всех — вырубился в первую же секунду, как только Дамьен взял его на удушающий прием, а потом свернулся калачиком и с похрюкиванием захрапел под столом. Хуже обстояло дело с дамами. Увидев в руках Дамьена своего обмякающего суженого, девица впала в неистовство и с криками "Задушили! Зарезали!" последовательно попыталась выцарапать спасителю глаза, запустила тарелкой с салатом и графином с водой. Дотянуться до своего лица Дамьен ей не дал, от летящих в него предметов легко увернулся, но добровольно усмиряться буйная дева не желала, а бить даму ему не позволило воспитание. Поэтому какое-то время они побегали по квартире, сшибая все, что плохо или хорошо стояло, и огибая причитающую мамашу. Через четверть часа девица наконец-то выдохлась и разглядела, что ее женское счастье спокойно себе похрапывает под столом, после чего со всхлипами уползла туда же и затаилась в обнимку со своим суженым.  
Дамьен воспользовался временным затишьем и поспешил сбежать из этого дурдома. Мамаша гналась за ним до самой квартиры, неустанно благодаря и порываясь то поцеловать руки, то упасть в ноги. Не выдержав, Дамьен язвительно посоветовал ей тащить женишка в церковь завтра с утра пораньше, пока тот не протрезвел и не разглядел невесту при солнечном свете. После чего та отвязалась и с видом оскорбленного достоинства торжественно уплыла к себе наверх.  
С облегчением закрыв за собой дверь, Дамьен мрачно посмотрел на часы — почти половина третьего. Зато по дому мягким облаком расплывалась блаженная тишина.  
Увы, но долго это блаженство не продлилось. Почти ровно в три ночи к подъезду подъехало такси. Поскольку окна Дамьена выходили на парадное, он стал невольным слушателем душераздирающей истории некой молодой особы, которая на ночь глядя поругалась со своим мужем, хлопнула дверью и приехала ночевать к брату. Особенную пикантность ситуации придавал громогласный ор младенца. К чести соседа снизу, у подъезда сестру он продержал всего несколько минут и дальнейшей истории несчастной юной мамаши Дамьен не услышал.  
Смирившись с неизбежным, он закрыл окна и включил кондиционер. Увы, не очень помогло. Хотя голосов взрослых он не слышал, но младенец разрывался вовсю. Казалось, от его крика вибрировали даже стены. К четырем утра сосед не выдержал и малодушно сбежал, оставив сестру с орущим дитем третировать соседей.  
Спросив у потолка, за что ему все это, Дамьен поплелся вниз. Сначала он утешал рыдающую мамашу, потом совместными усилиями они убаюкивали младенца... В начале шестого в который раз за ночь Дамьен вернулся к себе и, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать, мечтая, чтобы на ближайшие сутки вымер весь Париж.  
Ровно в шесть позвонила секретарша из комиссариата, страшно смущаясь и запинаясь, пролепетала, что его еще вчера вечером искали из прокуратуры — у них есть претензии по докладу об операции, а она забыла передать. Но помощник прокурора к десяти ждет его с исправленным докладом, поэтому она взяла на себя смелость позвонить настолько рано и страшно извиняется...  
— К десяти доклад будет! — перебивая ее, гаркнул Дамьен и бросил трубку.  
Спустя пару минут, конечно, пожалел об этом — надо будет не забыть потом купить бедной девочке цветы. Она-то не виновата, что у него первый выходной день после очередной работы под прикрытием не задался с самой ночи.  
Мысленно пожелав своим соседям такого же хорошего дня, какую они ему устроили ночь, Дамьен поехал в комиссариат. Запив крепким кофе несложившийся сон, он приступил к отчету. Прокурору не понравился уровень детальности описаний и таймлайн событий во время захвата. Поворчав в пространство, Дамьен принялся переделывать, утешая себя мечтами о том, что и как выскажет помощнику прокурора при личной встрече за эти мелочные придирки.  
Однако юный прокурорский мальчик не стал дожидаться прихода к нему Дамьена Томассо, а сам явился в комиссариат даже раньше назначенного срока. Это, а так же неподдельное рвение и святая вера в нерушимость закона, которую буквально излучал его посетитель, начисто отбило у Дамьена охоту высказывать какие-то претензии юному прокурочику.  
Правда, ненадолго. После сотого вопроса в стиле – «А вы точно видели, что он в вас целится? Но вы же стояли к нему спиной? Ах, вы не стояли, вы катились по столу? Увидели в отражении бутылок за барной стойкой? Но вы ведь ее уже расстреляли? Куда вы спрятались? А как вы туда пролезли?» — Дамьен уже с трудом сдерживал раздражение. Но юный помощник прокурора оказался неутомим, и после обеда они приступили ко второй части злосчастного отчета.  
Но уже к концу первого десятка придирок Дамьен не выдержал и в ответ на очередное "но как же вы..." оперся руками о подлокотники стула, стремительно выбросил ноги вперед и выбил из рук прокурорчика задумчиво занесенную над отчетом ручку. Самого мальчишку он, естественно, не задел.  
— Примерно вот так, — с как можно более невинным видом прокомментировал Дамьен, поднимая с пола ручку и возвращая ее помощнику прокурора.  
Юное прокурорское дарование сглотнуло, стушевалось, и они закончили с отчетом буквально в считанные минуты.  
Уже выходя из комиссариата и мечтая наконец добраться до кровати и отоспаться, Дамьен краем уха уловил насторожившее его словосочетание "террористы из 13-го района". Круто затормозив у самого выхода, Дамьен развернулся и отправился выяснять ситуацию. Последняя превзошла худшие ожидания. Подростковая банда из 13-го района захватила одну из престижных центральных школ. Основное требование террористов — отменить решение о недавнем закрытии школы в 13-м районе.  
Во-первых, для Дамьена неприятным сюрпризом оказалось, что школу в 13-м районе снова закрыли уже более двух недель назад — после перестрелки на одном из уроков, а он об этом даже не слышал (у работы под прикрытием есть свои недостатки). Во-вторых, сама ситуация ему чем-то неуловимо не нравилась. Ну, какой нормальный ребенок будет так яростно протестовать против закрытия своей школы?! А уж ребенок из 13-го квартала — тем более! Так расстроиться, что пойти на тяжкое преступление, лишь бы школу вернули? Это казалось слишком неправдоподобным. А в-третьих, выбраться из 13-го района было не так уж легко. Ладно, Лейто к нему иногда в гости по крышам приходит, но то — Лейто, а то — ватага детишек с автоматами. Так запросто им до центральной школы не добраться. И Дамьен сильно сомневался, что все это мероприятие обошлось без участия взрослых и было лишь спонтанной акцией возмущенных школьников 13-го района, как об этом говорили в новостях с места событий, куда сразу же слетелись все журналисты. Да на весь район один Лейто такой ненормальный, что, будучи ребенком, расстроился, когда школу закрыли. Остальные детки только порадовались, что больше не будет нудных уроков. И пусть в видео-новостях мелькали только щуплые подростковые фигуры с платками, закрывающими пол лица, Дамьен не сомневался, что в самой школе среди захватчиков есть не только дети.  
Это, а так же смутная тревога (иррациональное подозрение, что ко всему этом может быть причастен Лейто, Дамьен упорно гнал из головы — ведь не свихнулся же Лейто в конце концов, чтобы участвовать в захвате школы) заставило Дамьена по пути домой заехать на место событий. Просто для очистки совести — ситуации с террористами никоим боком не относились к его основной компетенции.  
Остановившись на противоположной стороне улицы, Дамьен, как и сотни других полицейских, зевак и журналистов стал свидетелем дивной картины — с одной из располагающих возле школ высоток, перекинув ремень через два рядом висящих провода, на крышу захваченного здания ласточкой скользнул человек в черном. Полицейское командование переговаривалось по рации со своими, пытаясь понять, что это было, и уточняло у снайперов, успели ли хоть они разглядеть внезапное явление, а журналисты возбужденно пересматривали записи, проверяя, попалась ли вечерняя "ласточка" в их объектив, и лишь один Дамьен совершенно точно знал, кто это был. И не важно, что он, как и все столпившиеся внизу, не видел лица человека, проникшего в захваченную школу. Эту фигуру он узнал бы при любом освещении и с любого ракурса.  
Дамьен набрал номер своего майора и со звенящей четкостью осознал, что сегодняшние неприятности только начинаются.

У Лейто утро выдалось не намного лучше дамьеновского. С вечера буянили соседи, потом детишки устроили стрельбу во дворе, потом чуть подальше кто-то занялся более серьезными разборками...  
— Дня вам мало?! — раздраженно крикнул с балкона Лейто, хлопнул дверью и врубил свою стереосистему.  
Под звуки любимой музыки засыпалось не в пример лучше, чем под чужие крики и выстрелы. Пенять Лейто, что вместе с ним его стереосистему слушают как минимум четыре ближайших этажа, никто не решился.  
До обеда его никто не тревожил, и лишь пополудни к нему без стука ворвалась встревоженная соседка Клотильда. Лейто знал ее с детства. Клотильда — колоритная негритянка, отличавшаяся редкой точеной красотой и вредной привычкой менять мужей каждые пару лет, получая при очередном разводе разве что очередного орущего младенца. Мужья Клотильды принадлежали к разным бандам, различным расам и вероисповеданиям. Но все детишки как один красотой уродились в мать, хотя внешностью часто больше походили на отцов. Поэтому семейство Клотильды выглядело весьма колоритно.  
Лола дружила со старшей дочерью Клотильды. Познакомились они еще в младшей школе, когда ту еще не закрыли. Потом девочки еще многие годы оставались лучшими подругами. Что продолжалось вплоть до того памятного дня, когда бандиты К2 выволокли Лолу из-за магазинной кассы. Сидевшая за соседней кассовой стойкой Нинель испугалась и ничего не сделала, чтобы хотя бы попытаться помочь подруге. С одной стороны, она понимала, что все равно ничего бы не изменила, только зря бы пострадала сама. Но с другой стороны, душу грыз противный червячок совести. Поэтому, даже после успешного вызволения Лолы из рук Тахо, прежние отношения между девушками не восстановились, а вскорости Лола уехала в Лион.  
В детстве, когда Лейто и Лола остались одни, четырнадцатилетний Лейто достаточно быстро справился и с проблемой безопасности, и с проблемой денег. Уже через пару месяцев все в районе знали, что малышка Лола — это не просто маленькая беззащитная сиротка, а сестра Лейто, которую тронуть — себе дороже выйдет. С деньгами поначалу было трудновато, но на еду и одежду хватало. Одна беда — в 13-м районе было весьма сложно с закусочными и прочими местами общественного питания (вернее, они вообще отсутствовали как класс), а с кулинарными способностями, ни у Лолы, ни у Лейто не сложилось. Чуть позже Лейто, конечно, разобрался и с этой проблемой, найдя на свалке толстенную кулинарную книгу и изучив ее от корки до корки. Но в первое время он был слишком занят нарабатыванием авторитета (то есть доказыванием всему району, что он — такая заноза в заднице, которую лучше не трогать, потому что все равно не догонишь) и зарабатыванием хоть каких-то денег. И ежедневные приглашения от Клотильды на совместный ужин оказывались весьма кстати. На возражение Лейто она обычно отшучивалась, что какая разница — кормить семь голодных ртов или девять. Но Лейто все равно смущался и один раз даже попытался предложить ей денег, но получил по ушам и угомонился.  
— Лейто, включи телевизор! — едва удерживаясь от крика, с порога сдавленно попросила она.  
В новостях как раз показывали сюжет с захватом заложников в школе.  
— Там мои Заккери и Крис! — Клотидьда порывисто прижала руки к груди.  
Лейто заковыристо выругался. Он прекрасно знал обоих мальчишек, и хотя они были отнюдь не ангелами, но далеко не худшими детьми 13-го района. К тому же Зак ведь совсем еще ребенок. Лейто и сам не заметил, что последнюю мысль произнес вслух.  
— Вот именно! — всхлипнула Клотильда, едва сдерживая рыдания. — Говорила же Крису, не связывайся ты с теми парнями! А все этот паршивец Николя, вечно Криса в истории втягивает! А теперь он еще и брата за собой потащил! — женщина не выдержала и разрыдалась, но буквально через пару минут взяла себя в руки.  
— Лейто, ты же сможешь их вытащить?  
Он только отвел взгляд. Говорить про окружившую захваченную школу полицию и про наверняка поставленных на всех ближайших крышах снайперов ему не хотелось. Как и обещать то, в возможности выполнения чего он отнюдь не был уверен.  
Клотильда все поняла.  
— Ведь полиция видит, что они еще дети? Она же не будет в них стрелять? — с надеждой спросила она и опять по лицу Лейто сразу же поняла так и не озвученный ответ, все-таки она этого мальчишку знала чуть не с рождения.  
— Я попытаюсь, — коротко сказал он.  
Клотильда в неловкости отвела взгляд. Она понимала, нечестно так вынуждать его рисковать, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ведь там ее дети.  
— Вернутся домой — так выпорю, что неделю сесть не смогут, — она сжала кулаки. — Только, Лейто, верни их!

Майор Дамьена договорился с командующим операцией капитаном контртеррористического подразделения, который был отнюдь не против, чтобы каштаны из огня вместо него потаскал кто-то другой. К тому же сами террористы возрастом не слишком отличались от своих заложников, а вести спецназ штурмом на мальчишек с автоматами ему не очень хотелось. Как, впрочем, и рисковать своими людьми из-за этих малолетних выродков из 13-го района. Так что предложение Дамьена капитану пришлось по душе.  
От него же Дамьен узнал, что в заложники попалось всего несколько классов, у которых были дополнительные занятия, а большинство учеников к моменту захвата школы уже успели разъехаться по домам.  
— Томассо, у вас ровно полчаса. Потом мы начинаем штурм.  
Кто-то из штурмовиков в маске хмыкнул. Видимо из тех, кто сталкивался с Дамьеном на предыдущих операциях. Но за полчаса легко выйти из логова наркобарона, оставив за собою гору трупов. А если не то что в заложников, а и в некоторых "террористов" лучше не стрелять, то тут за полчаса можно и не управиться. Но спорить Дамьен не стал.  
Подняв руки, и выйдя из-за полицейского оцепления, он направился к школе, громко сообщая все, что полагается в таких случаях — что безоружен, что хочет только поговорить ... (и вообще — белый и пушистый и никакой угрозы для террористов не представляет).  
Вопреки ожиданиям на его призывы захватчики школы никак не отреагировали. Не то, чтобы у Дамьена был такой уж большой опыт переговорщика, но он здраво полагал, что террористы должны как-то иначе встретить приближающегося полицейского, чем полным игнорированием факта его прихода. Через опущенные жалюзи было абсолютно не видно, что происходит внутри здания, и, помаявшись пару минут у входа, Дамьен потянул на себя ручку — не возвращаться же назад, если террористы такие неприветливые.  
Его встретил лишь пустой коридор, затейливо украшенный несколькими растяжками, которые Дамьен без труда обезвредил. Издалека доносились голоса. Дамьен пошел на звук, приведший его к дверям спортзала. Осторожно приоткрыв их и стараясь не скрипнуть, Дамьен заглянул в полумрак, создаваемый тонированными окнами. Захотелось выругаться и надавать "террористам" по ушам за их непрофессионализм. Ну, кто ж так заложников захватывает? Несколько десятков школьников в одинаковых форменных пиджачках сидели на полу в дальнем конце зала. А в центре компактным кружочком столпились все "террористы": стреляй — не хочу. Была бы на его месте группа захвата, одним залпом положила бы всех, не зацепив ни единого заложника. Потом еще и награды получили бы за успешно проведенную операцию. Лллюбители, вашу мать!  
В центре круга захватчиков Лейто увлеченно спорил с каким-то типом, давным-давно вышедшим из школьного возраста. Да и доброй трети окружавших их ребят школа была уже явно не нужна. Лейто и его визави упорно пытались доказать друг другу, кто из них больший идиот. Парень размахивал стволом перед лицом Лейто, последний упражнялся в язвительности. Часть окружавших их подростков целилась в первого, часть во второго, остальные друг в друга. Причем некоторые периодически передумывали и сменяли свои цели. Учитывая, что у всех мальчишек, даже у самого маленького, которому на вид было никак не больше десяти лет, в руках было автоматическое оружие, ситуация Дамьену совершенно не понравилась. И не важно, что даже он один смог бы уложить этот сброд за пять минут, но стоит какому-то мальчишке в нервах пальнуть, как ситуация мгновенно выйдет из-под контроля и тогда без жертв уже не обойтись.  
Дамьен решил не ждать, пока его заметят.  
— Обсудим условия сдачи? — вальяжно поинтересовался он, сделал шаг вперед и прислонился плечом к боковой стойке одной из трибун (за которую в случае чего можно быстренько нырнуть).  
В помещении будто выключили звук. Секунды на три. Кажется, не удивился один только Лейто, который лишь хмуро покосился на Дамьена с буквально без слов читающимся выражением лица "Вот тебя здесь только и не хватало!" Потом ближайшие мальчишки бросились к Дамьену. Первых трех он уложил, но направленные ему в голову несколько автоматов показались достаточно веским аргументом, чтобы сдаться или хотя бы сделать вид, что сдается, и позволить двум ребятам повиснуть на его руках.  
— Как он сюда попал? — взревел парень, с которым спорил Лейто. — Вы что, бросили вход? Идио...  
Договорить он не успел. Лейто воспользовался тем, что все временно переключили внимание на Дамьена, а в него самого впервые, наконец, никто не целится, и ловко выбил пистолет у своего соперника, уже через секунду вывернув тому руки за спиной и приставив оружие к подбородку.  
— Отпустите его, — скомандовал Лейто, кивая на Дамьена.  
Парни неуверенно переглянулись.  
— Крис, — Лейто требовательно посмотрел на белобрысого смуглого паренька.  
Тот, немного помявшись, обернулся к одному из ребят, удерживавших Дамьена.  
— Николя, отпусти легавого, а? Ведь все и так зашло куда дальше, чем ты обещал.  
— Не слушай его, кретин! — взвился удерживаемый Лейто парень.  
— Ришар, заткнись! — Лейто чувствительно пнул его под ребра, отбивая желание вмешиваться в развитие ситуации.  
Немного посомневавшись, Николя отступил. Дамьен более оточено-профессионально повторил недавний трюк Лейто, обезоружив второго парня и сделав из него себе живой щит. Что было отнюдь не лишней предосторожностью, учитывая, что хотя после отступления Николя все младшие мальчишки опустили оружие, но трое старших парней продолжали держать на прицеле Дамьена и Лейто. Вернее, пытались, де факто целясь в Ришара и еще одного из своих.  
— Будем сразу сдаваться? Или еще поиграем? — оптимистично поинтересовался Дамьен.  
Все террористы дружно нахмурились.  
— Ребят, я понимаю, что в тюрьму никому из вас не хочется. Но лучше так, чем быть расстрелянными спецназом при штурме.  
— Сдаются только трусы! — пафосно, но не очень уверенно заявил один из мальчишек. Несколько других согласно кивнули, впрочем, тоже без особого энтузиазма  
— А не трусы гордо умирают, — с сарказмом заметил Дамьен.  
— Можем прикрыться заложниками...  
— И далеко вы убежите? Так и будете до 13-го района, прячась за их спины, шагать? Да снайперы вас в три счета снимут!  
— Или потребуем вертолет...  
— Ага, а еще миллион и девок в придачу.  
— Дамьен, помолчи, я думаю! — Лейто перебил разгорающуюся перепалку.  
— Ты, крыса, лучше подумай о том, что я с тобой сделаю, когда... — опять подал голос Ришар.  
— И ты тоже, Ришар! — Лейто резко потянул его выкрученные руки вниз, так что Ришару пришлось выгнуться дугой и снова замолчать.  
Мальчишки выжидательно уставились на Лейто. Дамьен прикидывал возможности силового разрешения ситуации. Если начнется перестрелка, любая шальная пуля, полетевшая не в ту сторону, может стоить жизни ни в чем не повинному школьнику. Не говоря о том, что сами мальчишки из 13-го района наверняка пострадают. А снять без единого выстрела трех придурков с автоматами, у которых пальцы чешутся на спусковых крючках — даже вместе с Лейто они могут не успеть. Он не хотел так рисковать. По крайней мере, пока оставались другие варианты.  
— Имей в виду, мыслитель, что до штурма спецназа у на... у вас осталось менее получаса, — Дамьен мысленно выругался, но, похоже, кроме Лейто больше никто не заметил этой маленькой оговорки. 

— Ничего, мы как раз уложимся, — лицо Лейто озарила знакомая озорная улыбка, которая обычно не предвещала ничего хорошего вольным или невольным соучастникам исполнения очередной гениальной идеи.  
— Ты что-то придумал? — встрепенулся Николя.  
— Конечно. Во-первых, Николя, сначала Дамьен выводит твоих ребят под видом местных школьников — по возрасту вы вполне подходите, потом вы с Крисом...  
Договорить ему не дали сразу несколько возмущенных воплей.  
— Какой идиот может принять нас за этих разряженных павлинов?  
— Никуда я их не поведу!  
— Мы и сами не пойдем!  
— Да кто вас вообще отпустит?!  
— Может, сначала до конца выслушаете, а? — язвительно поинтересовался Лейто. — Или так и будете ругаться до начала штурма?  
Все притихли.  
— Насчет похожести. Возьмете несколько школьников, отведете на второй этаж, там заставите раздеться и заберете их одежду. Уверяю вас, в форменных брючках и пиджачках никто и не засомневается, что вы — заложники. Только автоматы с собой брать не надо.  
— Для достоверности вместо брюк можно пару юбочек прихватить, — вмешался Дамьен. — А то будет подозрительно выглядеть, если в первой партии вы отпустите одних мальчишек.  
— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Лейто.  
— Вот еще! — возмутился Николя. — Я ни за что не надену девчачьи шмотки!  
— Пуля в зад или двадцать лет в колонии тебя больше устраивают? — ласково осведомился Лейто.  
Николя промолчал, а Лейто продолжил выкладывать свой план.  
— Сразу после первой группы, переодетые в школьную форму Крис и Николя выводят всех заложников, кроме тех, которые в нижнем белье заперты на втором этаже. Дальше вам, думаю, объяснять не надо? Сами растворитесь в толпе и доберетесь до района так же, как из него вылезли.  
— А что будет с нами? — подал голос один из подручных Ришара.  
— Ну, извините ребята, вас хоть в юбки, хоть в чалмы обряди, за школьников вы ни с какого боку не сойдете. Так что, как только все дети будут в безопасности, мы или сами сдаемся или ждем, пока за нами заявятся легавые.  
— Тебя, небось, твой полицейский дружок отмажет, а мы загремим в тюрягу на полную катушку!  
— Заткнись, болван! — неожиданно подал голос Ришар. — Меня план Лейто полностью устраивает, значит и вас — тоже.  
Лейто удивился, но виду не подал. Стоящий напротив него Дамьен заметил короткий знак, который Ришар подал одному из своих сообщников. И это ему очень не понравилось. Во-первых, он совершенно не понял, что задумал Ришар, а, во-вторых, Лейто не мог видеть этой короткой гримасы, и Дамьен не знал, как его предупредить. Да, и о чем предупреждать, собственно? Лейто и так понял, что Ришар что-то задумал. Но — что именно?  
— Крис, Николя, выбирайте школьников и бегом с ними на второй этаж. У нас мало времени. Да, и Зака с собой захватите — пусть сразу же спускается с одеждой для остальных, пока вы будете запирать раздетых.  
Мальчишки сломя голову бросились исполнять полученные поручения.  
— Дамьен, что ты смотришь на меня, будто стакан уксуса выпил?  
— Мне это не нравится.  
— У тебя есть лучший план?  
— Да. Вы отпускаете заложников, дружно сдаетесь, и все живы и здоровы. Легко и просто.  
— Замечательно, — фыркнул Лейто, — А потом девятилетнего Зака будут судить как террориста и отправят в колонию для несовершеннолетних? Ну, уж нет. Сделаем по-моему.  
Дамьен знал, что спорить бесполезно, да и, строго говоря, план был совсем неплох. Вывести отсюда большую часть — это уже удача. К тому же, оставшиеся заложники будут заперты в месте, неизвестном для остающихся в здании взрослых террористов. Если начать штурм сразу, как только выберется основная группа школьников, то, даже если у Лейто что-то пойдет не так, и он потеряет контроль над ситуацией — Ришар и его банда просто не успеют проверить все классы второго этажа и найти детей. Убрать из-под огня детей из 13-го района, вывести большую часть захваченных школьников и достаточно надежно спрятать остальных — о лучшем и мечтать нельзя.  
Но во всем этом был один большой, даже можно сказать, огромный минус. Безопасность Лейто. С одной стороны, четверо вооруженных бандитов, один из которых вот уже скоро как полчаса пойманной рыбкой трепыхается в руках Лейто — это ни разу не угроза для его друга. Да и спецназ он предупредит. Черная маечка Лейто очень удачно выделяется среди навороченных прикидов банды Ришара. Вроде бы беспокоиться совершенно не о чем. Но полицейская или какая-то другая часть его интуиции упорно нашептывала что-то тревожное.  
Уже уходя, на прощанье Дамьен немного придушил своего "щита", так чтобы парень не очухался в ближайшую четверть часа, и у Лейто хотя бы одной проблемой было меньше.  
Сначала все шло в точности по плану Лейто. Но, уже выбравшись за кордон полицейских машин, Дамьен заметил, что с ними нет Зака. Он точно видел его перед выходом из школы — в коротенькой бордовой юбчонке. Куда сорванец мог подеваться? Или, следуя совету Лейто, уже успел раствориться в толпе? Дамьен еще в спортзале обратил внимание, что безопасность Криса и Зака волновала Лейто чуть больше, чем благополучие всех остальных ребят. Это совсем не бросалось в глаза, но Дамьен слишком хорошо знал Лейто, чтобы не заметить.  
Его размышления прервали перепуганные дети, высыпавшие из школы как горох из мешка. Похоже, на прощанье Крис с Николя немного шуганули их — так что разбегались бывшие заложники во все стороны разом. В создавшейся неразберихе бесследного исчезновения нескольких свежеспасенных детей никто не заметил. Дамьен взглядом искал Криса в толпе, но увидел лишь Николя, ловко нырнувшего под одну из крайних от внешнего ограждения полицейских машин, спустя пару секунд появившегося с другой стороны уже без школьной униформы и мгновенно смешавшегося с толпой зевак. Криса он так и не заметил, что встревожило его еще больше. В здании школы раздались выстрелы – несколько автоматных очередей.  
Дамьену не полагалось путаться под ногами штурмовой команды, но попробовал бы кто-то его остановить. Безумцев не нашлось. Но все равно первым он в спортзал не успел. Несколько спецназовцев за считанные секунды умудрились надымить и натоптать как стадо слонов. Вот прям никак нельзя обойтись без газовых гранат? Три подразделения берут несчастный пяток подозреваемых, а развели целый фронт боевых действий. А из-за их дыма теперь тут ничего не разберешь.  
Нет, то, что Лейто в спортзале нет, равно как Ришара и еще двух его подручных — это Дамьен прекрасно видел и в дыму. В наличии имелись только лично им вырубленный парень и еще один, потерявший сознание от парочки прошивших его пуль. Но найти какие-нибудь следы, которые подсказали бы, куда подевались остальные, оказалось весьма затруднительно — что не затоптали штурмовики, то надежно укутала дымовая завеса. Ощущение опаздывания усилилось почти до физического зуда.  
Спецназ методично проверял здание, но Лейто и Ришар с компанией как в воду канули. По рации Дамьен услышал, что оставшихся школьников нашли на третьем этаже, вполне живых и здоровых. Он испытал мимолетное облегчение и подтвердил для себя, что Лейто, действительно, хорошо знает этих парней, если, говоря вслух "два", те понимают "три", да так, что даже сам Дамьен ничего не заподозрил.  
Но все эти мысли как случайный солнечный лучик, пробившийся сквозь плотное грозовое облако, мелькнули где-то на самом краю сознания, в котором бился только один вопрос — где Лейто?!  
Пытаясь рассуждать здраво, Дамьен пришел к выводу, что просто раствориться в воздухе они не могли, а крышу полностью перекрывали снайперы с соседних домов, и отправился в единственное логичное место – в подвал. Там его дедуктивные изыски были вознаграждены еще одним раненым постанывающим парнем из банды Ришара и красноречивой дырой в стене, откуда явно недавно вырытый туннель уходил в сторону соседней высотки.  
Дамьен доложил ситуацию по рации и нырнул в проход, который вывел его на подвальный этаж офисного здания. У лифта не обнаружилось очередного подстреленного бандита, но смазанный кровавый след был достаточно красноречив. "Лейто оставляет вырубленных ребят Ришара как хлебные крошки" — непрошено мелькнуло в мозгу. О том, что это может быть кровь самого Лейто, он упорно не думал. Как и обо всех доводах, что Лейто не раз попадал в подобные переделки, и прекрасно с ними справлялся и без его, Дамьена, помощи. Раз уж его чертова интуиция не успокоилась после первых двух попыток заткнуть ее голосом разума, то нечего даже пытаться. Ощущение, что он опаздывает, уже не просто зудело на кончиках пальцев, а колокольным набатом било в виски.  
В лифте Дамьен, не думая, нажал верхнюю кнопку. Он понятия не имел, куда понесло Ришара, но Лейто однозначно надо искать на крыше. Искушение пешком побежать на сороковой этаж Дамьен подавил волевым усилием. Это только кажется, что лифт едет медленно. И, учитывая, что наверху его ждет отнюдь не приз за скоростной подъем, то лучше появиться на пару секунд позже, но не вымотанным преодолением восьмидесяти лестничных пролетов на предельной скорости. Дамьен очень надеялся, что он прав.  
С неприятным ощущением Дамьен осознал, что совершенно не привык переживать за кого-то еще. На полицейских операциях он сам всегда находился в центре риска. А напарников у него отродясь не было.  
Просочившись в едва начавшие разъезжаться дверцы лифта, он бросился к выходу на крышу, на ходу перепрыгивая через последнего из людей Ришара, бесчувственной тушкой перегораживающего проход. Шум вертолета он услышал еще раньше, а теперь увидел Ришара, пытающегося удержать Криса во взлетающей вертушке. Лейто с ними не было. Дамьен пару раз выстрелил, пытаясь попасть в Ришара или сидящих за ним мужчин, но приходилось быть слишком осторожным, чтобы не задеть пилота или сам аппарат. Рухни он с такой высоты — всех его пассажиров придется соскребать с асфальта.  
Ришар пальнул в ответ. Столь же неубедительно и особо не целясь — вырывающийся мальчишка здорово его отвлекал. А вертолет, который сразу закладывал левый вираж, будто собирался облететь здание, резко изменил курс и, развернувшись к Дамьену хвостом, начал стремительно удаляться.  
— Лейто! — Дамьен оглянулся, но крыша была абсолютно пуста, — Лейтоооо!!!  
Стрекот улетающей вертушки заглушал даже его собственный крик, а не то, что возможный ответ.  
Дамьен метнулся по крыше, на ходу перескакивая через шахты вентиляционных люков и прочие надстройки. Он бы не мог объяснить, почему свернул именно в ту сторону. Просто — потому. Руку на парапете он заметил издалека. Одну. Кажется, так быстро он никогда еще не бегал.  
Натренированный взгляд мгновенно выхватил детали, но до сознания они добрались гораздо позже. Он действовал на рефлексах, практически не думая. Рука — вся в крови, может соскользнуть. Майка тонкая — может порваться. Время закончилось еще секунду назад.  
Упереться коленями в парапет, ступнями — в крышу. Резко перегнуться и одним движением подхватить Лейто под мышки, почти на пределе резко выдергивая его наверх, словно тугую пробку из упрямой бутылки.  
Тенью мелькнула мысль — хорошо, что Лейто такой легкий. Хорошо, что он держит Зака, а не Криса. Будь они вдвоем хоть чуток потяжелее, никакой бы рывок не выровнял разницу в весе. И рухнули бы они дружной кучкой не по эту сторону парапета на нагретую за день крышу, а совсем наоборот.  
Первое, что осознал Дамьен после рывка, это шершавый бетон внутренней стороны парапета, колющий в спину, и плечи Лейто в кольце своих рук. Казалось, что его личное время остановилось в ту секунду, когда он увидел пальцы Лейто на парапете, и возобновило свой бег только сейчас. В кои-то веки Дамьен предпочел бы не иметь цепкой памяти полицейского, способной за доли секунды уловить так много деталей, которые он лучше бы забыл.  
Бледное, посеревшее от усилия лицо Лейто. Глаза с обреченно мертвой решительностью — сдохнет, но не отцепится. Почти насквозь промокшая от крови майка. Безжизненно повисший во второй руке Зак, которого Лейто неловко держит за предплечье — слишком неудобный захват, чтобы обеспечить хоть какую-то свободу маневра. Кровь на руке, на которой он висит. Много крови. Правда, кисть и сами пальцы почти чисты, только несколько капелек. Но Дамьен слишком хорошо знает, какой малости достаточно, чтобы соскользнуть...  
Лейто пошевелился, мигом возвращая Дамьена к действительности.  
— Ты как?  
— Нормально, только рука совсем затекла, зараза. Как Зак?  
Вот же.... Еле говорит, а уже весь гонор при нем, как и его долбанутое робингудство. Дамьен почему-то негнущимися пальцами проверил пульс мальчишки.  
— Живой, но весь в крови, — и словно, очнувшись, гаркнул в рацию, — Медиков на крышу, срочно!  
— Это моя, наверное, — неуверенно ответил Лейто. — Когда его вниз толкнули, на нем ни царапины не было. Но потом по нам стреляли. Могли случайно попасть.  
— Ты же кучу крови потерял! Куда тебя ранило? — спохватился Дамьен.  
— Да в порядке я, — не очень убедительно отмахнулся Лейто. — Ерундовая царапина — прошло навылет. Меня еще внизу задели, — и добавил, словно оправдываясь. — Очень сложно одновременно уклоняться от трех автоматных очередей в замкнутом пространстве. Кстати, можешь меня отпустить.  
— И не подумаю, — Дамьен нащупал рану чуть нижа плеча и профессионально надавил, останавливая кровотечение. Не то, чтобы несколько минут до прибытия медиков могли что-то изменить, но — все же. — Других ранений нет?  
— Нет, — ответил Лейто, сделав слабую попытку выкрутиться из объятий Дамьена.  
— А может у тебя шок, и ты их не чувствуешь?  
— Дамьен, отстань, а? Мне в руку попали, а не в голову. Если бы не висел на ней полчаса — вообще бы проблем не было. И где тебя так долго носило?  
— Так уж и полчаса, — проворчал Дамьен, скрывая смущение. — Откуда я мог знать, что у них в подвале лаз прорыт?  
— Надо было стрелочки для тебя нарисовать? — язвительно поинтересовался Лейто.  
— Валявшихся по пути парней Ришара мне вполне хватило, — огрызнулся Дамьен. То ли ему показалось, то ли переставший вырываться Лейто, наоборот, поудобнее умостился у него на руках.  
Выяснить он не успел. До крыши, наконец, добрались парамедики. И обоих раненных забрали вниз к машинам скорой помощи, коих к школе согнали гораздо больше, чем понадобилось. Врачи, обрадовавшись хоть какой-то добыче (учитывая развитие ситуации, предполагали, что жертв будет намного больше, и ближайшие отделения уже оповестили об ожидающемся наплыве раненных), со всех сторон обступили своих пациентов, и Дамьен смог к ним пробиться чуть ли не час спустя.  
У Зака оказалось лишь легкое сотрясение — он слегка задел головой здание, когда Лейто в прыжке ловил его уже за пределами крыши. Его увезли в больницу. А Дамьен организовал пропуск и доставку из 13-го района его матери. Лейто попытался улизнуть еще в первые десять минут, но Дамьен поймал его спрыгивающим с крыши скорой со стороны водителя и бесцеремонно отправил обратно. Совместными усилиями его удалось почти на полчаса уложить под капельницу (Дамьен пригрозил, что еще одна выходка, и он прикует его наручниками к носилкам). Как Лейто и говорил, помимо одного сквозного ранения — изначально легкого, но доведенного до весьма плачевного состояния из-за висения на простреленной руке — и достаточно серьезной потери крови, в остальном он не пострадал.  
Отбившись от парамедиков и отделавшись лишь переливанием крови и наскоро наложенными швами (ему настоятельно советовали обратиться в больницу для более серьезной обработки раны, но он этот совет проигнорировал), Лейто решительно скользнул от скорой к ближайшему переулку — подальше от полицейских и все никак не рассасывающейся толпы, но, не успев сделать и десятка шагов, попал в цепкие объятия Дамьена.  
— Ну и куда ты намылился бежать?  
— У них Крис!  
— У кого?  
— У Ришара!  
— А Ришар на кого-то работает?  
— Нет, насколько я знаю. Он и его парни были сами по себе.  
— И где ты собираешься его искать?  
— Пока не знаю, но собираюсь это выяснить!  
— Лейто!  
— Что?  
— Ты сам себя послушай. С каких это пор ты перестал думать, прежде чем действовать? Или ты полагаешь, у кого-то в 13-м районе на задворках завалялся запасной вертолет? Куда ты собрался бежать?  
Лейто перестал пытаться обойти Дамьена, остановился, вздохнул и примирительно поднял ладони рук.  
— Извини, просто день дурацкий. Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Спокойно, — Дамьен сделал ударение на этом слове, — разобраться с тем, что происходит и решить, что делать дальше. А раз они потратили такие усилия, чтобы увезти Криса, то так просто его не убьют — можешь не переживать.  
— Сам Крис им точно не нужен, — хмуро заметил Лейто. — Кстати, Ришар знает, кто я. И знает мой телефон. Они могли позвонить. Надо ехать в район.  
— Моя машина припаркована в десятке шагов за углом.  
Дамьену не понравилось, как быстро согласился Лейто. И быстро не в том смысле, что задумал очередную подлянку в стиле "планируй что хочешь, а я все равно все сделаю по-своему", а с какой-то усталой безучастностью. И не понравилось, как Лейто опустился на сиденье. Нет, не тяжело, но без своей обычной легкости.  
— Ты точно в порядке?  
— Да.  
И краткость ответа Дамьену тоже не понравилась.  
— Пока ты вырывался от парамедиков, я кое-что выяснил. В той высотке, с крыши которой ты прыгал, на одном из верхних этажей расположен офис брокерской кампании с сейфом, покруче, чем в большинстве парижских банков. Когда Ришар захватил школу, ближайшие здания эвакуировали, а воры смогли спокойно приступить к вскрытию сейфа. Но из-за того, что все прошло слишком быстро, закончить они не успели. Я думаю, в вертолете с Ришаром были именно они.  
— Угу.  
Несколько минут Дамьен молча вел машину.  
— Кто тебе эти мальчишки?  
— Никто. Практически. Их мать... Когда мы с Лолой остались одни... Не все проблемы маленькой девочки может решить ее старший брат, как бы он ни старался. А тетушка Клотильда ... Иногда даже сущая мелочь может оказаться важной, — не очень связно ответил Лейто и закончил одним веским: — Я пообещал.

Дамьен поймал себя на мысли, что впервые вместе с Лейто по-человечески поднимается к нему в квартиру на лифте. Нет, когда он был один, он иногда пользовался лифтом. Но вместе они всегда заходили только через крышу.  
На телефоне было сообщение от Ришара "Если не хочешь, чтобы я сбросил пацана с вертушки к твоему порогу, через пять часов жду тебя с пятью миллионами. Место сообщу за час до передачи".  
— Прошло уже больше часа с его звонка. Осталось почти четыре, — констатировал Лейто и целеустремленно направился к выходу.  
— И куда ты пошел?  
— Грабить банк.  
Дамьен закатил глаза, сграбастал Лейто в охапку и потащил его обратно в машину.  
— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался Лейто, когда они выехали за КПП 13-го района.  
Боковым зрением Дамьен заметил, что Лейто нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по приборной доске, и едва заметно улыбнулся. Так-то лучше. А то Лейто в модусе опущенной в воду курицы начал его не на шутку тревожить.  
— Если ты дашь мне два, максимум два с половиной часа, то получишь свои миллионы. Идет?  
— Ты собираешься вместе со мной ограбить банк? — Лейто скептически выгнул бровь. — А как же твоя работа?  
— А ты считаешь, что в Париже миллионы есть только у банков?  
Лейто понимающе хмыкнул и наконец-то хоть ненадолго позволил Дамьену взять все в свои руки.

 

Через два часа Лейто разглядывал вечерний фрак с видом сороки, впервые в жизни увидевшей яркую побрякушку. Из ванной появился Дамьен. Скольких усилий ему стоило на полтора часа загнать Лейто в больницу на нормальную обработку раны — и вспоминать не хочется. Проще уж десяток наркоторговцев в канализацию спустить.  
Лейто поднял взгляд.  
— Только хмыкни! — угрожающе предупредил Дамьен.  
— А я что? Я ничего, — но ехидная физиономия Лейто говорила красноречивее любых слов. — А почему розовое? Не мог более эстетичный цвет подобрать?  
— Может тебя еще и парик не устраивает, эстет трущобский? — насупился Дамьен.  
— Почему же? Из тебя получилась замечательная блондинка. И макияж удачный. Но платье... Ты думаешь, у меня может быть такая вульгарная спутница? С такой в самый раз в стрип-бар идти, а не в шикарный ресторан.  
— Придушу, — мрачно пообещал Дамьен.  
— Пожалеешь. Я бедный, больной, раненый и несчастный.  
— Ага, раненый ты мой, почему до сих пор не одет? Лимузин будет через пять минут.  
— Я за три успею, — хмыкнул Лейто.  
Вживаясь в роль и открывая перед Дамьеном дверь, Лейто смог оценить и заднюю часть наряда.  
— Ваууу, какой вырез, — восхищенно присвистнул он.  
— А это чтоб на лицо лишний раз не смотрели.  
— Да, личико у моей принцессы немного подгуляло. Конечно, иногда встречаются девицы и пострашнее, но редко.  
— Я тебя убью!  
— Молчу-молчу.  
Молчания Лейто хватило ровно до первого этажа.  
— А ножки у тебя красивые.  
Поскольку прозвучало совершенно серьезно с интонацией "надо же, а я и не замечал", то Дамьен даже не стал огрызаться, чувствуя, что еще не раз пожалеет об этой авантюре.  
— И походка на шпильках вполне замечательная.  
— Уймись, а? — почти взмолился Дамьен. — Да, я прекрасен в любом наряде, я знаю. Но мы же будем на людях, а с твоими подколками никакой работы не получится.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что я прикалываюсь? Кстати, за какие деньги лимузин? Вам в полиции настолько хорошо платят? Или это служебная машина?  
— Никакого подвоха, лимузин настоящий. А расплатимся сдачей с твоих миллионов. Так что при водителе лишнего не болтай.  
Лейто кивнул и галантно открыл перед Дамьеном дверь лимузина. Тот грациозно впорхнул внутрь.  
— А какая у тебя попка! — еле слышно просипел Лейто.  
— А то ты раньше не видел, — так же тихо огрызнулся Дамьен.  
— Но не в таком же кокетливом вырезе!  
Лейто умостился рядом, как ни в чем ни бывало положил руку ему на колено и невинно пояснил:  
— Вживаюсь в роль. Если такой богатый и красивый кавалер как я, потащил в дорогущий ресторан такую страхолюдину с обалденной фигурой, то она должна быть как минимум доступной.  
Дамьен страдальчески застонал и откинулся на сиденье. Лейто наклонился к нему и, почти касаясь губами мочки уха, едва слышно прошептал:  
— Когда ты вот так делаешь, мне хочется сорвать с тебя эту розовую тряпочку и...  
— Пять миллионов, — не открывая глаз, бесстрастно напомнил Дамьен.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Лейто и отодвинулся на противоположную сторону сиденья.

 

Вопреки преступной деятельности, происходящей на подвальных этажах, сам ресторан был вполне шикарен и фешенебелен. Дамьен немного переживал, что, предположительно, никогда не бывавших в подобных заведениях Лейто может что-то сделать не так, но тот вполне справился со своей ролью.  
— Долго мы будем тут сидеть? — хмуро спросил он, с видом скучающего аристократа вяло ковыряясь в салате, что характерно, именно той вилкой, которая для салата и предназначалась.  
— Подозрительно будет выглядеть, если мы сразу уйдем из-за стола, — Дамьен не переставал удивляться массе скрытых талантов Лейто.  
— И сколько ты еще собираешься ждать? Осталось меньше двух часов.  
— Полчаса.  
— То есть, спустя полчаса это будет менее подозрительным? — Лейто скептически выгнул бровь. — Мне никогда не постичь всех тонкостей работы под прикрытием.  
— Знаешь, я тебе уже говорил, что прекрасно справлюсь и сам.  
— Ну, уж нет. Это — мои проблемы. И мне нужны эти деньги. Если на то пошло, то я тоже вполне могу разобраться самостоятельно.  
Дамьен только обреченно махнул рукой. За последние несколько часов они повторяли этот спор уже, наверное, в десятый раз. Лейто никак не хотел признавать того факта, что, потеряв достаточно много крови, несмотря на переливание, находится отнюдь не в лучшей физической форме. И хотя он упорно даже виду не подавал, от взгляда Дамьена не укрылась ни одна мелочь — как Лейто словно невзначай опирался о стеночку во время разговора в квартире, едва заметная запинка, когда они спускались по лестнице — словно у него закружилась голова, еще десяток подобных мелочей... Но разве его переспоришь? До упрямца никак не доходит, что во время операции он будет для Дамьена скорее лишней обузой, чем реальной помощью. Конечно, в таких выражениях Дамьен Лейто об этом не сказал, а то с него сталось бы смыться и попытаться решить все самому, наломав еще больше дров. В том, что Лейто вполне успешно сбежит от него в любом состоянии, Дамьен ни секунды не сомневался. Это при спарринге он чаще одерживал верх, а догнать Лейто возможно, только если он сам этого захочет.  
— Разрешите пригласить вашу даму? — возле их столика образовался совершенно посторонний тип смазливой наружности.  
Пока Дамьен изобретал достойный ответ нахалу, Лейто перехватил инициативу:  
— Извини, приятель, но этот танец — за мной, — Лейто подхватил Дамьена за талию и повел к центру зала, где танцевали несколько парочек.  
— Лейто, ты с ума сошел? Это же танго! — прошипел Дамьен.  
— Слышу, не глухой.  
Пресекая дальнейшие возражения, Лейто решительно положил руку на оголенную спину "партнерши", одним резким движением разворачивая и прижимая к себе в почти идеальной классической стойке, и повел под звуки танца. Дамьен был настолько ошарашен, что первые несколько секунд просто механически следовал за Лейто, но потом опомнился и тоже включился в ритм страстной музыки. Хотя для него гораздо привычнее была другая партия, но и особенности женской он вполне неплохо себе представлял. Теоретически. Главное не забыться и не попытаться вести самому, а то весь танец рухнет, заодно подпортив и их легенду. А выгнуть спинку и не забывать прогибаться на разворотах, откидывая голову — это он легко сможет. Дамьен рассчитывал, что сложные пируэты не входят в танцевальные познания Лейто. Зря надеялся.  
Этот паршивец не упустил возможности практически уложить его на пол, прогибая едва ли не до полного мостика. И при этом нахально ухмыляясь ему в лицо с задорным блеском в глазах типа "слабо, да?" Ах, так? Дамьен разозлился, поддаваясь порыву доказать, кто тут на самом деле умеет танцевать. Он закинул ногу на бедро Лейто, максимально сближая расстояние между ними и моментально переводя танец в разряд "жесткого" танго. Лейто в долгу не остался.  
Увлекшись зажигательным ритмом, оба не заметили, как к чисто танцевальным па начали примешиваться акробатические элементы, с каждым новым аккордом становящиеся все сложнее и сложнее. Когда смолкла музыка, они на несколько секунд застыли в центре зала, а потом под аплодисменты вернулись к своему столику.  
— Где ты научился так танцевать? — поправляя едва заметно сбившийся парик, спросил Дамьен.  
— Ты не поверишь, но у нас в районе есть телевизор, — воспользовался стандартной отмазкой Лейто.  
— Я помню. Но, глядя в ящик, так танго не освоишь.  
Лейто вздохнул и нехотя пояснил:  
— Подруга Лолы, старшая сестра Криса и Зака, в подростковом возрасте всерьез увлеклась танцами. Девочка считала, что для нее это — наиболее реальный способ найти работу за пределами 13-го района и выбраться из наших трущоб. И хотя большинство танцев вполне успешно можно репетировать и самостоятельно, но для танго и некоторых других без партнера никак не обойтись. Любой из парней, с кем девчонки тогда встречались, поднял бы эту идею на смех. Свои братья Нинель тогда и до плеч не доставали, а старшего брата у нее не было. Пришлось мне.  
— У нее получилось?  
— Что?  
— Найти работу в городе?  
— Нет, конечно. Но зато она научилась хорошо танцевать. Ну и я заодно немного умею.  
— Это называется немного?  
— Да, а что?  
Дамьен только головой покачал.  
— Нам уже пора, — сказал он, — Ты точно не передумал? Тебе вовсе не обязательно...  
— Я помню, — перебил его Лейто. — Ты прекрасно можешь справиться и без меня. Но или мы идем вместе, или я сам ищу деньги для выкупа Криса.  
— Ты — невыносим, — вздохнул Дамьен, вставая из-за стола.  
Не забывая о своей роли, Лейто проворно подскочил к нему, чтобы отодвинуть стул для своей "дамы".  
— Через три минуты в мужском туалете, — напомнил Дамьен, кокетливо состроив глазки своему ухажеру.

Когда Лейто пришел, Дамьен уже успел убедиться, что кроме них в ресторанной уборной никого нет, открыл окно и бесцеремонно дернул на себя руку Лейто, подавая бликом циферблата часов знак своим людям, засевшим в доме на противоположной стороне улицы. Спустя несколько секунд в каменную кладку рядом с оконным проемом вонзился арбалетный болт с прикрепленным к нему канатом. По которому минуту спустя тихо съехал увесистый саквояж. Дамьен, не глядя, отцепил канат от стрелы и сбросил его в темноту, забрал саквояж и тут же начал его распаковывать.  
— Переодевайся, — коротко бросил он Лейто.  
— Прямо здесь?  
— Ты предлагаешь мне ползать по вентиляции в вечернем платье? Или сам во фраке полезешь?  
Лейто скривился. Идея ему не нравилась, но Дамьен был прав. Приближающиеся шаги они услышали одновременно. Одним точным пинком Дамьен отправил саквояж под прикрытие ближайшей кабинки. Больше он ничего сделать не успел. Лейто решил, что они недостаточно хорошо замаскировались, подхватил Дамьена за талию и прислонил к двери той самой кабинки (чтобы незваного посетителя уж точно никакая нелегкая не занесла именно в нее), обнимая и целуя в губы. Для повышения достоверности картинки Дамьен закинул ногу ему за спину, еще плотнее прижимая к себе. Конспиративный поцелуй плавно перешел во вполне настоящий.  
Так не вовремя вошедший пожилой мужчина, увидев парочку в недвусмысленной позе, стушевался, пролепетал "извините" и поспешил ретироваться, на прощанье негромко буркнув:  
— Хоть бы в кабинку зашли, бесстыдники!  
— А неплохая мысль, — проворковал Дамьен на ухо Лейто.  
— Полтора часа, — напомнил тот, расцепляя объятья. — Ты не передумал переодеваться именно здесь?  
Дамьен молча достал из саквояжа шуруповерт, встал на крышку унитаза и начал отвинчивать удерживающие вентиляционную решетку болты. К тому времени, когда последний болт упал в ладонь Дамьена, а решетка аккуратно и почти беззвучно пристроилась у стеночки, Лейто успел переодеться в сменный набор одежды из дамьеновского саквояжа и критически рассматривал облегающие брюки, бывшие, наверное, раза в три уже, чем те, которые он обычно носил.  
— Ну и шмотки. И в этом трико ты работаешь на операциях?  
— Не нравится, можешь голышом лезть, — огрызнулся Дамьен.  
Их прервало появление очередного посетителя. На этот раз они успели закрыться в кабинке. Лейто посмотрел на часы и едва слышно выругался.  
Похоже, этому типу ресторанная пища не пошла впрок. И ребятам пришлось "наслаждаться" специфическими звуками и ароматами.  
— Говорил же, надо было в платьице на дело идти, — тихо прошептал Лейто. — Уже б давно из вентиляции выбрались, а не тут торчали.  
— Лучше бы сам решетку снял, — так же тихо ответил Дамьен.  
— А тебе дольше раздеваться, — парировал Лейто. — Из этой облегающей тряпочки ты так быстро не выберешься.  
Дамьен пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
— Предлагаешь устроить дома раздевание на время? — ухмыльнулся Лейто.  
— Я выиграю.  
— Посмотрим.  
— Ловлю на слове.  
— Договорились.  
Лейто мрачно покосился на стенку кабинки, из-за которой раздалась очередная порция булькающих рулад.  
— Да сколько же он будет там сидеть? — возмутился он.  
Дамьен прислушался.  
— Похоже, уже собирается выходить.  
— Как только этот придурок уберется отсюда, я лезу первым. И надеюсь, всю пыль и паутину собой вытру. А ты уже в подсобке переоденешься. Не ровен час, еще кого-то принесет.  
Дамьен сначала согласно кивнул, но потом таки не упустил возможности придраться, заявив тоном капризной девицы:  
— А если там гвоздь? И я порву платье? Что подумают о нас посетители ресторана?  
— Что тебя потрепало во время бурного секса, милая моя, — не остался в долгу Лейто.  
Дамьен сдавленно хрюкнул и уткнулся в плечо Лейто, чтобы заглушить звук невольно вырвавшегося смешка.  
— С тобой совершенно невозможно работать под прикрытием, — заявил он.  
— Я уже понял.  
Незадачливый посетитель наконец-то заключил перемирие со своим кишечником. За ним еще не успела закрыться дверь, как Лейто ласточкой взлетел в открытый люк. Дамьен отстал от него буквально на пару секунд.

 

Вентиляционная шахта вывела их в небольшое подсобное помещение, обладающее одним явным и одним скрытым достоинством. Первое заключалось в том, что подсобка располагалась точно над комнатой с сейфом, только на пять этажей выше. А второе состояло в том, что почти полвека назад нынешний подпольный притон азартных игр был фешенебельным особняком, оборудованным подъемником для еды типа "ленивый официант". Во время одного из многочисленных ремонтов его демонтировали, а проемы закрыли слоем гипсокартона, сэкономив на выполнении капитальной кладки. Проходили года, сменялись владельцы, делались новые косметические ремонты, а никто даже не подозревал, что посреди толстых кирпичных стен притаился ряд небольших окошек, которые даже ребенок сможет пинком выбить. Впрочем, сами ремонтники чаще всего замечали заброшенный подъемник, но кому охота напрашиваться на лишнюю работу и закладывать всю шахту от подвала до крыши? Ведь не их вина, что предыдущие строители решили схалтурить. Поэтому нынешний владелец ни о чем не догадывался и больше внимания уделял укреплению двери, ведущей в помещение с сейфом, а не простукиванию стен в поисках скрытых дефектов.  
Разрабатывая операцию, Дамьен нашел старые планы здания, сравнил их с текущей документацией, проследил всю цепь ремонтно-строительных работ, добрался до финансовых отчетов самой первой строительной бригады, после которой лифт исчез с планов здания, и выяснил, что никаких кирпичей, шлакоблоков и прочих строительных материалов, пригодных для капитальных работ в шахте лифта, строители не заказывали. Вывод напрашивался сам собою.  
Вообще-то сначала Дамьен планировал использовать заброшенный подъемник для похищения владельца крупнейшей сети подпольных игорных домов Парижа. Но потом решил, что тот туда просто не пролезет. План операции пришлось перерабатывать, а тут как раз подвернулся Лейто со своей финансовой проблемой. Почему бы не использовать уже не нужную для работы информацию? И сначала ограбить, а потом на досуге уже и похитить игорного барона.  
Выбравшись из вентиляции, Дамьен критически осмотрел свой наряд, который, похоже, совершенно не пострадал.  
— Крепкое платьице, — заметил он и начал переодеваться.  
Лейто заинтересовано уставился на импровизированный стриптиз.  
— Вообще-то можешь начинать ломать стенку, — хмуро посоветовал Дамьен.  
— Ничего, я лучше пару минут подожду, — ухмыльнулся Лейто.  
Дамьен страдальчески вздохнул и одним движением стянул с себя розовую тряпочку.  
— И только попробуй что-то сказать!  
— Молчу-молчу.  
Лейто, действительно, никак не стал комментировать увиденное, но Дамьену хватило одного его взгляда, лучше всяких слов выражающего все чувства и эмоции по данному поводу.  
— А ты думал, я под вечернее платье боксеры надену? — окрысился Дамьен.  
— Это вам в полиции такое белье выдают для спецопераций или из твоих личных запасов?  
— Убью! — мрачно пообещал Дамьен. — Придушу, зарежу, а потом надругаюсь над телом.  
— А можно в обратном порядке?  
Дамьен проворчал что-то неразборчивое сквозь как раз натягиваемую черную водолазку — ближайшую родственницу той, которая сейчас была на Лейто. Потом полез в саквояж и достал сложную конструкцию тонких тросов, напоминающих альпинистское снаряжение, но гораздо компактнее.  
— Так ты собираешься стенку ломать? — самую малость раздраженно поинтересовался он.  
— Уже, — Лейто невинно кивнул на аккуратное отверстие в стене. Выломанные кусочки гипсокартона кокетливой кучкой высились рядом. Даже крошек на полу не осталось.  
Дамьен удивленно сморгнул. И когда только успел? Он прикрепил тросы к кирпичной кладке и скользнул вниз. К счастью камера видеонаблюдения была направлена непосредственно на сейф и не захватывала угол, из которого они выбрались. Дамьен подпрыгнул, ухватился за край высоченного стеллажа с документацией, через секунду оседлал его и дотянулся до камеры, прицепляя позади нее небольшое электронное устройство. Красный огонек моргнул и погас.  
— Теперь на экранах охраны будет показываться только запись последних нескольких секунд, — пояснил Дамьен.  
— Я догадался. Милая штучка. Подаришь парочку?  
— А тебе зачем?  
— Всякая мелочь в хозяйстве пригодится.  
Дамьен только хмыкнул и приступил к вскрытию сейфа. Лейто наблюдал за процессом.  
— Из тебя бы получился замечательный медвежатник, — через несколько минут заметил он.  
— Приходи в полицию — там тебя и не такому научат.  
— Ага, как же, сейчас, разбежался.  
Как и предполагал Дамьен, в сейфе оказалось гораздо больше пяти миллионов. Когда случайный посетитель срывал джек-пот, далеко он с ними не уходил — молодчики хозяина поджидали его за ближайшим углом, а в случае необходимости могли прокатиться за ним и на другой конец города, успешно возвращая хозяйские деньги в хозяйский же сейф. Но для поддержания престижа выигрыш необходимо было сначала вручить — у всех на виду и в торжественно обстановке. Впрочем, иногда удача поворачивалась лицом к серьезным клиентам, которым деньги приходилось отдавать на самом деле.  
Отсчитав ровно пять миллионов и прихватив пару пачек сверху на текущие расходы, Дамьен с Лейто так же стремительно и бесшумно растворились в стене, как и появились из нее. Когда они по вентиляции вернулись обратно, их ждал неприятный сюрприз — молодая парочка как раз воплощала в жизнь идею их прикрытия, умудрившись выбрать для этого именно кабинку под вентиляционным люком.  
Пробиравшийся первым, Дамьен в нерешительности остановился. Лейто, не зная причины задержки, нетерпеливо подлез под ним и смог лично лицезреть открывавшуюся из люка печальную картину.  
— Медом тут всем намазано? – возмутился он. — А еще называется, приличный ресторан! Да это какой-то развратный притон!  
— Может быть, как-нибудь аккуратненько мимо них спустимся? — через пару минут предложил он, уныло наблюдая за ритмично двигающейся спиной мужчины. — Они так увлечены друг другом, что ничего не заметят.  
— Лейто, нам еще мешки с деньгами и саквояж с инструментом надо обратно через окно моим людям отправить. Или ты предлагаешь переться с ними через весь ресторан? А если эту парочку как раз в этот момент угораздит выйти? Страстным поцелуем тут уже не замаскируешься.  
Лейто вынужденно согласился.  
— А как мы потом заберем деньги? — спросил он.  
— Их оставят в моей машине, она припаркована в паре кварталов отсюда.  
— А ее не ограбят, пока мы тут сидим?  
— Машину с полицейскими номерами? Почти в центре Парижа? Лейто, ты в своем уме?  
— А что? Я бы рискнул.  
— Но ты же вообще машины не грабишь.  
— Кто тебе сказал?  
— Ты!  
— Правда? Соврал, наверно.  
Лейто попытался устроиться поудобнее, что оказалось не так-то просто.  
— Неужели только в комиссариате могли сделать нормальную вентиляцию? — возмутился он. — Не развернешься же!  
— В комиссариате по спецзаказу делали, а это — стандартная. И вообще, ты можешь не крутиться? Ты меня скоро совсем по стенке размажешь.  
Терпения Лейто хватило минут на пять.  
— Ну, сколько можно возиться?! До звонка похитителей осталось меньше пятнадцати минут!  
— Лейто, не психуй. Ты же оставил им сообщение на своем автоответчике с номером моего мобильного. Перезвонят.  
— А если не захотят?  
— Ради пяти миллионов? Я тебя умоляю, перезвонят, как миленькие.  
— А если заподозрят что-то неладное?  
— Что, Лейто? Вы же не договаривались, что ты будешь сидеть над телефоном и как нервная мамаша трепетно ждать их звонка. Им нужны деньги? Должны понимать, что так просто пять миллионов за несколько часов не добудешь. И ради этого уж точно надо поднять задницу от телефона и провести эти часы отнюдь не в своей квартире.  
Лейто нехотя согласился, потом решительно пополз обратно в сторону подсобки.  
— Куда тебя снова понесло? — спросил Дамьен.  
— Лучше заранее переоденусь, чтобы потом времени не терять. Все равно в этом участке вентиляции уже ни пылинки не осталось.  
Дамьен посмотрел на парочку внизу, пришел к неутешительному выводу, что за время, оставшееся до звонка похитителей, те вряд ли закончат, и тоже пополз в подсобку. Ришар и компания опоздали со звонком всего на пару минут и, как и предполагал Дамьен, не стали высказывать никаких претензий по поводу смены номера, лишь коротко назначили встречу в верхнем зале "Жюль Верна". Выбранное место Дамьену чем-то неуловимо не понравилось. Ну, кто передает выкуп на Эйфелевой башне?  
Переодевшись, они вернулись в вентиляцию, надеясь, что путь отступления уже свободен. Не тут-то было. К сладкой парочке присоединился их давешний знакомый с проблемами пищеварения.  
— Может вырубить их всех нафиг? — обреченно предложил Лейто.  
— Да чего уж мелочиться, — поддакнул Дамьен. — Там в зале — человек сто, не больше. А охраны — так всего десяток. Легко напролом пройдем.  
Лейто обиженно засопел.  
— Ну, чего ты дергаешься? До передачи денег еще почти час, а отсюда до башни пешком за полчаса дойти можно. А если приспичит, ты минут за десять добежишь.  
— Ты не понимаешь.  
— Чего?  
Лейто молча отвернулся. Дамьен тронул его за плечо. Лейто продолжал упорно отмалчиваться. Но его упорства хватило ненадолго. Очень сложно избегать разговора в тесной вентиляционной шахте, лежа почти друг на друге и занимаясь лишь нудным ожиданием возможности вылезти. Тем более вентиляции всегда вызывали у него какую-то неконтролируемую болтливость. Лейто сам не понимал этого феномена.  
— Упасть я не боюсь, — нехотя начал он. — Не то, чтобы я думал, что не могу оступиться или совершить ошибку, но в нашем районе гораздо выше вероятность, что какой-то обкурившиеся отморозок пристрелит тебя у твоего же подъезда. Но, когда я висел там с Заком... — Лейто на несколько минут замолчал, потом продолжил. — Понимаешь, ведь там был шанс — я мог раскачаться и закинуть его на крышу. Но если бы я сорвался до того, как отпущу мальчишку... — Лейто снова замолчал, а потом немного невпопад закончил. — Я не хочу подвести еще и Криса.  
— То есть ты считаешь, что подвел Зака? — не веря своим ушам, уточнил Дамьен.  
— Конечно, — в голосе Лейто не прозвучало ни тени сомнения. — Чем дольше висишь, тем меньше шансов на успех. Так что если пробовать — надо было сразу.  
— А то, что ты сам гарантированно сорвался бы от такого кульбита — тебя не волновало?!  
— А если бы ты не пришел? Или появился бы на крыше слишком поздно? Из-за моих колебаний погиб бы девятилетний пацан!  
— У тебя могло и не получится. Простреленная рука, пальцы в крови...  
— Я знаю. Поэтому и не пытался.  
От тона, каким это было сказано, на какое-то мгновение Дамьену стало еще страшнее, чем на крыше.  
— Придурок! — Дамьен сжал его плечо до боли в пальцах (впрочем, не забывая, что это — здоровая рука, а раненная — другая). — Чтоб ты всегда ждал меня! И даже думать не смей, что я могу опоздать!  
Лейто снова промолчал, только плотнее прижался к Дамьену.  
К счастью, наконец, уборная опустела, пресекая повод к дальнейшим разговорам, и Лейто с Дамьеном выбрались из вентиляции.  
— Так, ты отправляй деньги, а я пойду — попрошу счет, и уходим отсюда. Время и так поджимает, — Лейто сунул в карман одну из свежеукраденных пачек.  
— Лейто, стой. У тебя все волосы в пыли и паутине.  
Лейто тряхнул головой, надеясь, что весь сор сам высыплется.  
— Да не на фрак же! — Дамьен притянул его к себе и аккуратно очистил темную шевелюру от следов вредительской деятельности.  
Лейто тут же вывернулся из объятий и снова поспешил к выходу. Но Дамьен его снова окликнул:  
— Лейто!  
— Ну, что еще?  
— Ты не забыл, что ты — богатый кутила, водящий цыпочек по дорогим ресторанам?  
— Ах да, — спохватился Лейто, разом меняя осанку, поступь и выражение лица, и гораздо степеннее направился к выходу.  
Дамьен страдальчески закатил глаза — вот же мальчишка — и пошел отправлять "посылку" свои подчиненным. Ресторан они покинули без дальнейших осложнений.  
Водитель лимузина очень удивился, когда парочка попросила высадить их в нескольких кварталах от ресторана. Впрочем, у богатых бывают и не такие причуды. Сначала, чтобы произвести впечатление на дамочку, требуют подать лимузин к подъезду и готовы оплатить ожидание на стоянке ресторана. А потом, когда уже явно получили от леди желаемое, отпускают машину посреди улицы и предоставляют спутнице добираться домой собственными силами.  
Дамьен нырнул на заднее сиденье переодеваться. Лейто проверил деньги и, словно невзначай нагнувшись к Дамьену, пристегнул его наручниками к средней стойке между боковыми стеклами.  
— Лейто, что ты делаешь?! — искренне возмутился тот.  
— Извини, но я тебя знаю. Ты не упустишь возможности накрыть всю шайку или хотя бы ее главаря во время передачи денег, а они сказали, что никакой полиции. Я не хочу рисковать Крисом.  
Лейто виновато пожал плечами, вынырнул из машины и стремительно скрылся за углом. Дамьен чертыхнулся и полез за отмычкой. 

Лейто прислонился лбом к стеклу лифта и смотрел на уносящийся вниз ночной Париж. Он не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но за день он немного умотался. Он не ощущал в теле столь привычной чуть звенящей легкости. И ладно еще рука — она имела полное право болезненно ныть и на каждое неловкое движение отзываться резким прострелом, пробирающим, кажется, до самого позвоночника. Но вот мелкая дрожь в ногах — это уже какой-то подлый саботаж со стороны организма. На какую-то долю секунды он даже пожалел, что оставил Дамьена в машине. Но — ничего. Захочет, сам придет. Наручники его хорошо если на пять минут задержат, а про место встречи он слышал.  
На выходе из лифта его встретил швейцар и проводил в зал. Там было практически пусто, не считая Ришара, державшего насупившегося Криса, четырех мордоворотов и щеголеватого пожилого мужчины с тоненькими усиками. Лейто отстраненно подумал, во сколько им обошлось на один вечер разогнать всех посетителей и обсуживающий персонал самого дорогого ресторана Парижа. Или этот щеголь и был собственником "Жюль Верна"?  
Убедившись, что Лейто безоружен (на выходе из лифта стоял металлоискатель, который не издал ни звука), мордовороты неторопливо направились к нему. Что и стало их роковой ошибкой. Коротко пробежавшись по столам и немного по головам головорезов, Лейто оказался у огромного панорамного окна, являющегося частью конструкции самой башни, не затронутой ресторанной отделкой. Он вскочил на парапет и раскрыл сумку, ветер тут же воспользовался оказией и выхватил из нее парочку банкнот, унося их в ночь. Лейто заранее посрывал ленточки с большинства верхних пачек — для увеличения летучести денег.  
— Вы отпускаете Криса, — безапелляционно заявил он. — Крис спускается вниз. Когда я вижу его отходящим от башни — отдаю вам выкуп.  
— Не дури, сорвешься, — поморщился главарь и сделал знак своим громилам не приближаться к окну.  
— А это уже мои проблемы. Но тогда и вы свои миллионы будете по всем Елисейским полям собирать.  
Главарь в задумчивости уставился на балансирующего на тонком парапете Лейто. Для стимулирования его мыслительного процесса Лейто изобразил, что поскользнулся, едва удержав равновесие, попутно пустил по ветру еще с десяток тысяч. Впрочем, устроенное представление только должно быть наигранным, а на самом деле получилось почти настоящим — поскольку держался Лейто раненой рукой, а здоровой размахивал сумкой с деньгами. Планируя освобождение Криса, Лейто решил, что если нечаянно выронит сумку, то его и мальчишку расстреляют на месте. Надежнее будет держать выкуп целой рукой.  
— Черт с тобой, — решился усатый щеголь и скомандовал Ришару. — Отпускай мальчишку.  
Вырвавшись из удерживающих его рук, Крис мстительно пнул Ришара в колено, благодарно кивнул Лейто и выбежал из ресторана.  
— Вот сучонок! А еще укусил меня! Два раза! — Ришар обиженно продемонстрировал щеголеватому пострадавшую конечность.  
— Прививку от бешенства сделай, — равнодушно посоветовал ему шеф и обратился к Лейто: — Пацан уже в лифте. Может, слезешь? Погода-то ветреная. Еще сорвешься ненароком. А я не хочу, чтобы вместе с тобой улетели мои денежки.  
— Не переживай, не сорвусь.  
Лейто оставался на парапете, пока не увидел внизу убегающего от башни Криса. Убедившись, что мальчишке уже ничто не угрожает, Лейто приступил ко второй части своего плана. Изначально она была совершенно не такая. Стоя на парапете, Лейто понял что в своем нынешнем состоянии просто не сможет не то что спуститься вниз по внешней обшивке башни, а хотя бы добраться до ближайшего смотрового окна. Все равно — сорвется. Так зачем усложнять? А сдаваться и спускаться в зал к бандитам было априори бессмысленно.  
— Извините, ребята, — Лейто размахнулся и от души запустил сумкой с деньгами в ночное небо, наконец-то разжимая уже беспрерывно пульсирующую от боли руку и падая следом.  
— Держи его! — не своим голосом завопил усатый.  
Естественно, они не успели, а вот метнувшаяся откуда-то сверху темная фигура в считанные секунды сцапала падающего как коршун цыпленка. Парашют раскрылся мгновение спустя. Полицейские ворвались минутой позже.  
Если бы не посторонний груз, Дамьен приземлился бы на ноги, а так они оба рухнули в траву. Купол парашюта накрыл их сверху. Убедившись, что его добыча цела и невредима, Дамьен едва удержался, чтобы тут же не исправить это досадную оплошность.  
— Лейто, я... я... я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!  
— Придушишь? Зарежешь? — приоткрыв один глаз, Лейто продолжил стандартные варианты Дамьеновских угроз.  
— А если бы меня там не было?  
— Думаешь, я тебя не заметил? Да ты засел там, как клещ на ельнике в ожидании проходящей мимо жертвы!  
— Пролетающей! — с рычанием уточнил Дамьен.  
В кои-то веки Лейто не пытался освободиться и смирно лежал под Дамьеном, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться. Он накрыл его губы своими, целуя сначала осторожно, словно до конца не веря, что сегодняшний безумный день наконец-то закончился, а Лейто — живой и теплый тут, рядом, и вовсе не свернул себе шею, несмотря на все свои упорные попытки. А потом Дамьен понял, что если они не остановятся сейчас, то уже спешащие к ним парамедики застанут очень интересную картину. С усилием оторвавшись от столь приятного занятия, он язвительно поинтересовался:  
— Ты считаешь, легко достать парашют ночью в центре Парижа за полчаса?  
— Нет. Но я в тебя верил.  
— А помнишь, что я тебе говорил про наручники? — угрожающе ласково проворковал Дамьен.  
— Что если я еще хоть раз повторю тот фокус с наручниками, ты прикуешь меня к своей кровати и всю ночь будешь отучать от этой вредной привычки, — услужливо повторил Лейто, на память он никогда не жаловался.  
— Ну, уж нет! После такого ты у меня неделю с кровати не слезешь!  
— Договорились. Только, давай сначала выспимся, ладно?  
— Я только за, — Дамьен наконец-то скатился с Лейто, падая рядом в траву.  
Он посмотрел на светлеющее на востоке небо. Это сколько он уже не спал? Двое суток? А кажется, что гораздо больше.


End file.
